


Avatar: The Last Familybender

by faggotsonline



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Family Guy (Cartoon), The Cleveland Show
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar, Ba Sing Se, Bestiality, Drugs, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fanfic, Firebending & Firebenders, Funny, Furry, Gay, Heterosexual, Humor, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Quahog, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Yaoi, drunk, high, lgbtq+, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Aang and the gang are heading over to Ba Sing Se to tell the Earth King the news of the solar eclipse. As they're heading that way Appa opens a portal to Quahog. Will Aang and his friends ever return home?





	Avatar: The Last Familybender

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was a real avatar or family guy episode that would be so epic! This is for all the family guy AND avatar fans that really wanted a crossover! I did this for you guys, hope you enjoy :)

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were riding on the Sky Bison, Appa. They were planning to go to the Ba Sing Se to tell the Earth King about the solar eclipse so they could defeat the fire nation once and for all.

As they were getting close to Ba Sing Se, Appa let out a big fat growl and a portal opened up.

"Uh Aang, does Appa usually do this?" Sokka asked.

"No, but maybe he created a short cut!"

Appa started to fly into the portal. Everyone was getting whipped around on Appa and almost fell off multiple times.

As the portal was closing off Zuko and Azula and her girl gang followed after.

"We must capture the Avatar!" Zuko screamed.

"Don't you wanna go to Hot Topic first?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko did not like being teased for being an edgy emo.

"Knock it off or you'll be left behind!" He whined.

Just as he was finished whining they used their fire fuel power and got swept up into the portal.

"OOF!" Appa grunted as they landed in a strange place.

"I don't think we're in Ba Sing Se anymore." Katara said as she looked around at this odd place.

Then she jumped to the conclusion, "This is a trap from the fire nation! They're gonna take Aang away!"

Toph sighed, "Not everything strange comes from the fire nation Katara."

As Katara let up a hmph and turned away Sokka started to explore this land with Momo on his shoulder.

"Fuck you ugly ass bitches I'm hungry as fuck feed me mother fuckers" Momo said not realizing they could now hear him in this strange world.

Sokka pushed Momo off his shoulder and screamed, "MOMO YOU CAN TALK??"

"I guess so beaner"

No one really understood Momo's gang language, but Aang started to get excited by this.

"Does that mean Appa can talk?" he exclaimed. "Appa, can you hear me boy?"

"Whassup bald ass bitch" Appa said.

"Oh my gosh! Appa can talk wow! This is so cool! I never wanna leave this strange place!" he said as he hugged Appa.

Katara got very suspicious once she heard the animals talk and heard Aang exclaiming how he never wanted to leave. "This must be a trap from the fire nation! They're making Appa and Momo talk so we never wanna leave and they can capture us when we least expect it!"

Sokka let out a fat sigh, "Katara, loosen up and have some fun for once."

The quartet and their pets walked around this place they saw to be called Quahog. The buildings were very strangle and they had fire nation vehicles. What was this place and why did Appa take them there?

They walked into a building called, "The Drunken Clam". The building was filled with fancy items and had a machine that played pictures on it. This was very advanced, even for the fire nation.

As they all exclaimed how nice it was, Toph got upset since she couldn't see anything. She could feel everything and with her feet she sensed something unfamiliar.

Sokka, Momo, and Appa went up to the bar. They were all very thirsty.

"What do you fat ass bitches have on the menu?" Appa asked.

"Lots of things furry person. Want some vodka and orange juice?" The bartender asked.

Without second thought Appa spoke for all of them, "Never heard of that but that sounds dope as fuck man! Give me some of that gay ass shit."

"Wow Appa, you know a lot of words. I only understand half of what you're saying, but I guess it's cause you're an animal talking for the first time." Sokka said.

"Ok lil eskimo skinhead lookin ass."

Sokka laughed, "I don't know what you just said, but you're so funny Appa!"

"I wanna fuck you Sokka" Momo said while looking him deeply in the eyes.

"I understood all of that, but one word. Thanks Momo" Sokka said as he took a drink.

The drink had a bitter sweet taste, but overall it was ok and at least something hydrating.

Katara, Aang, and Toph were walking around the bar. They spotted 3 men sitting down drinking some fresh liquids.

"What is this Quahog place and why is your skin that color?" Katara asked.

"Wow that's racist. Can't believe this would come from an Indian." Cleveland said shocked.

"You people talk so strange, like Momo and Appa. Is this some foreign nation?" Aang asked while playing with his glider.

"Racist little white skin" Cleveland said shaking his head.

"Hey Cleveland, give the kids a break. I think these are Quagmire's cousins! Let's call him up and see if he can help them speak better english. They're probably confused and putting bits of english together."

"Or maybe I could taze them and that would set something off in their brain." Joe pulled out his tazer and tried to zap Katara since he was a racist cop. She was the closest one to black.

The zap missed her, but all of them saw the shock.

"I knew it! They're part of the fire nation!" Katara shouted.

Toph, Aang, and Katara got in fighting position. Sokka, Appa, and Momo were sloppily walking over to them, tripping over their own feet.

"Sokka did you guys have another cactus again?" Toph asked since she felt a difference in how they were walking.

" I haven't felt this good since I lost my virginity." Sokka slurred.

"Stop talking nonsense and help us!" Katara said flicking him in the forehead. "The man in the wheelchair is part of the fire nation!"

"The fire nation? Tell them I said hi"

Just as they were about to kick some ass Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai walked in. They were outnumbered.

"How are we supposed to defeat all of them, we are outnumbered?" Aang said getting ready to go into his Avatar State. "Well, we could defeat them if I'm in my avatar state."

Momo flew over to Zuko and Azula's gang and started dry humping Zuko's face.

"What is this monkey thing doing to me?" He screamed as he tried pulling Momo off.

"Good attack move Momo!" Aang exclaimed. "Go get him boy!!"

Momo peed in his mouth and flew off of him. Zuko felt defiled. He threw up all over himself.

"Yeah!" Aang said as he got on one of his air balls.

"That felt good nigga" Momo slurred.

"It can talk?" Azula said.

"Hell yeah I can! Better believe it bitch! Next time I'll fuck you!" Momo said while he started humping Appa.

"Aye nigga chill the fuck out. I ain't gay little faggot." Appa said as he brushed Momo off.

"This is the most entertainment I've gotten in years" Mai said.

"Enough of your games Avatar!" Zuko said as he got back up. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

As Zuko faced Aang the girls looked towards Appa, Momo, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. There only opponents were Katara and Toph though since the rest were drunk.

Peter needed to help these Chinese travelers win. He pulled a glowing Katana out of his ass and handed it to Aang. "Here little bald boy. Cancers a hard enough struggle so I thought I'd lend you a hand."

Aang accepted his present and said, "Thanks!"

Zuko drew his swords and started to fight the avatar.

After a long, intense, epic anime battle the winners were clear. Momo and Appa had defeated them all. Momo let out his homosexual acts on their faces while Appa burped on them. The burp had such a gross stench everyone passed out.

Peter Griffin got up and congratulated his new animal friends. "You guys were so epic and frickin sweet out there! But anyways, thank you for participating in our stimulation. You will now return home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and your favorite part! :))


End file.
